Adam Park: Agent of SHIELD
by disneyfananalyst
Summary: Adam was pretty sure that Director Fury knew that he was a former Power Ranger. In fact, Adam was pretty sure that was part of why Fury had approached him in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

"Director."

"Agent Park. Take a seat." Fury nodded at Agent Hill and she left his office, closing the door behind her.

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me."

Adam frowned. He was pretty sure that Director Fury knew he was a Power Ranger. The man did extensive background checks on everyone he ever came in contact with, and looking back, Adam realized that it wouldn't be too difficult to put together their identities with a few pictures. No one would really notice who the Rangers were unless they were looking specifically at pictures of their group, but between the power changes and the Rangers tendencies to wear their own color, anyone who had a reason to look in the right place would definitely have suspicions. Since he recruited Adam, Fury definitely had a reason to look in the right place, and based on how they met, Adam suspected Fury wouldn't even have to.

* * *

_Adam had been feeling off all day. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he was just restless. He just felt like something was coming. It was making him jumpy and he was having problems concentrating in his morning classes. He called Rocky and left a voicemail, but he didn't expect to hear back until later that night. The former red and blue ranger tended to roll out of bed just before his first class started, so he probably wouldn't find time to return Adam's call until he got out of his back to back classes._

_Adam decided to go for a run to the park to try to burn off some of the angst before his afternoon classes. Maybe he'd stop and do a couple Katas there, too. Once he got there, Adam stretched himself out a bit. He and the others were trying not to lose the extra flexibility that the Power had given them, but stretching in almost inhuman ways tended to draw a lot of attention when you weren't in Angel Grove. Kat and Kim had it easy. They were able to pass it off as a result of their training in ballet and gymnastics, but Adam? It tended to raise some questions. Luckily the only people in the park at the moment were a family picnicking and some man in a suit with an eyepatch eating a sandwich on a bench nearby. _

_Adam was just finishing stretching out his back when he heard a whirring sound in the distance._ That sounds just like - _Adam looked up to see a troupe of cyclobots dropping from the sky. He jumped into action, knocking out one of the cyclobots before it even landed with a kick to the chest. He emulated his Ninjetti spirit animal when he sprang several feet off the ground to flip around and throw another two cyclobots to the ground. _

Boom! Boom, boom!

_At the sound of gunshots, Adam turned to find the guy with the eyepatch firing a handgun at the cyclobots. _

_"Don't shoot!" He cried. "It won't get through their armor!" The last thing he needed was to get hit by a bullet ricocheting off of a cyclobot. It wasn't like he still had Ranger healing. Unfortunately, the gunshots had also attracted the attention of the cyclobots, and part of the troupe turned to attack the eye-patch man. Adam quickly took out the two cyclobots coming after him, punching the first before spinning around into a kick to the other. With another impressive leap, Adam shot over to where eyepatch-man was just barely holding off a circle of cyclobots with what Adam thought he recognized as Jeet Kune Do. _

_"Go for the chest," Adam called out as he got the attention of a few of the cyclobots. He had just taken out another two when he noticed a cyclobot about to hit eyepatch-man in the head from behind. With a well-aimed kick to the head, Adam knocked the cyclobot to the ground and out of the way. He took down another with a punch to the chest, and sent a back kick to the chest of the cyclobot behind him. The cyclobot he had knocked to the ground stood to charge him, but a punch to the chest caused him to crumble like all of the other foot-soldiers. _

_Adam turned back to face eyepatch-man, who was staring at him with his hands on his hips. It seemed the two of them had made quick work of the cyclobots. Adam held his hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Adam Park."_

_The man shook his hand, but his suspicious expression didn't change. "Fury. You familiar those things? 'Cause it seemed to me like you've seen 'em before."_

_Adam shrugged, trying to convey nonchalance. "I'm from Angel Grove. We've been seeing stuff like that for a while, now."_

_"Uh huh." Eye-patch man -Fury?- clearly didn't believe him. "And that's where you learned to fight like that? Angel Grove?"_

_Adam shifted on his feet. No one had ever interrogated him quite this much before. "Well, I studied a lot of ninjutsu before I moved there, and Angel Grove really values martial arts, so I also picked up some karate." Eager to turn the conversation away from himself, he asked, "How about you?"_

_"I've picked things up here and there. So you're a ninja?"_

_Adam reluctantly nodded. "Yeah."_

_"You go to school here?" Fury asked. _

_Adam wasn't excited by the interrogation. "I'm a sophomore at UCLA."_

_Fury gave a nod. "I'll be in touch." He turned and walked away before Adam could open his mouth to ask how he'd be in touch if Adam didn't give him any contact information. _

_The next week Adam got a voicemail from an unknown number where he recognized as Fury's voice. He reluctantly met the man for coffee, and learned that he'd fought cyclobots with the director of a secret government organization. A director who was very interested in getting Adam to join his secret government organization. Adam eventually agreed. He wanted to help protect people, and SHIELD seemed like a way to do that. It also helped that SHIELD was going to pay for the rest of his education._

* * *

"I'll try my best to answer your questions, sir."

Fury waved his hand. "I've had the security footage looped for the next few minutes to speak off the record." He leaned forward on his elbows. "You were in the field for about two years, yes?"

"A bit more than that, actually."

Fury looked pensive. "Really?" Adam nodded, holding back a smile. Apparently he and his friends were slightly sneakier about the power transfers than he had thought. "You ever encounter a situation where someone changed sides?"

That was not where Adam was expecting this to go. "Of course. Several times."

"Both ways?"

"Well, yes," Adam wasn't sure how to talk about this. It wasn't like he would really be giving away his identity, since Fury had already figured it out, but talking about Ranger Business with someone uninvolved was uncomfortable. Still, he doubted Fury would be asking this without a reason.

"And how did you know whether you could trust the people who switched?" Fury asked.

Adam frowned and made a small shrug. "We didn't. For the most part, we learned to trust our gut. It was pretty reliable."

"Hmmm." Fury gave him an appraising look. "Was it ever wrong?"

Adam thought back to how they had met Kat. "Yeah, a couple of times, but we found that trusting in people to do the right thing tends to be the right choice."

Fury raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't believe that. "And that always worked out for you?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be here if it didn't," Adam said. "Sure, there are bad - people out there, but sometimes the people you think are bad are victims, too."

"That's very trusting of you," Fury said unimpressed. "What about if someone turned on you? Were they still victims then?"

"I'd say they were. They didn't usually have much of a choice." Fury frowned, but Adam continued before he could interrupt. "Each time that a one of my friends-teammates- changed sides was because they were mind-controlled."

"Mind-controlled?" Fury looked duped. "You're talking like possessed?"

Adam winced. "I guess you could call it that."

"Sh**"

Adam nodded. "Whenever we broke whatever spell or bond that was controlling them they always switched back." Adam quickly moved on. "There were also a handful of times that someone who started out on the other side switched over. Some of them had been, um possessed, before we ever met them, and some had just needed the courage to leave." Adam thought of Andros's sister. "After I left, there was also someone who had been kidnapped and essentially brainwashed for years before switching sides when they discovered the truth." Adam grimaced. "Look, sir, may I ask why you're asking about this now?"  
Fury sat back in his chair. "I'm in a difficult spot right now. One of my best agents was sent to eliminate a KGB trained Russian operative with a hit list longer than _War and Peace_, but instead of eliminating her, he brought her back with him." Fury pulled a file out of the top drawer of his desk. "Now, I trust this agent. His handler is also one of my most trusted agents, and he's backing him up," Fury slid the file across the desk to Adam. "But, roaming free, this operative could take out half of this base before anyone even noticed and still make it out without a scratch."

Adam opened the folder. The photograph pinned in the corner was of a redheaded girl with a blank face in SHIELD issue sweat suit. She looked about Justin's age.

Unable to hide his surprise, Adam blurted out "How old _is_ she?"

"We don't know, and if she's telling the truth, neither does she." Adam looked back up at Fury. "She refuses to go anywhere or answer any questions unless Barton, the agent who brought her in, is in the room and says it's safe. We haven't even been able to get her through a complete medical exam," Fury said. "I want you to talk to her. Get your assessment of the situation. I need all of the information I can get on this, and if your intuition is still as good as when you were in the field, it may prove to be a valuable asset."

Adam nodded. "Is there anything specific you want me to look for?"

"Just focus on whether you think she really wants to join SHIELD. I can't release her from the cell she's in to a normal dormitory if I'm still expecting her to double cross us."

"Yes, sir."

"Be outside R012 at two o' clock. You're dismissed." At Fury's dismissal, Adam left the room, folder in hand. He had four hours to prepare for this. A call to a friend seemed to be in order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. A special thanks to CaptainKaysno, who inspired me to finish this chapter.**  
**I'm thinking of maybe posting a couple one shots, or maybe a 5+1, of how some of the Avengers know Power Rangers & Co. from everyday life. I have a couple ideas already written, but I'm stuck on everyone but Tony.**  
**So let me know if you liked this story and want to see more similar, or if you have any ideas for how the Avengers might unknowingly know or meet Power Rangers.**

* * *

After ensuring, once again, that his room at the base wasn't bugged, Adam dialed a familiar number on the phone.

"Hello?"

Adam smiled at the Australian voice. "Hey, Kat."

"Adam! How are you? It's been so long since we talked."

Adam was glad that she couldn't see him wince from the other end of the phone. "Yeah. I travel a lot for work, and everyone's in different time zones…" Adam trailed off.

"Don't I know it. I have a hard time keeping up with where everyone's at. Apparently Tommy's in Massachusetts now?"

Tension gone, Adam laughed and flopped back on the bed. "Yeah, according to Rocky, he's studying paleontology?" Adam asked more than said. "Rock' was laughing so hard when he told me that I might of misunderstood."

Kat chuckled over the phone. "Who knows? So what are you up to?"

"Ah mostly work, but that's actually why I'm calling."

That peaked Kat's interest. "Really? Is something going on with the dojo?"

Adam winced again. "Well, I'm not really working at the dojo anymore. I got a new job about- a while ago."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"I can't really talk about it," Adam said apologetically. "I just-" Adam broke off, unsure what to really say.

After a moment, Kat asked gently, "What happened, Adam?"

"I-" Adam took a breath. "My boss wants me to talk to this girl. Get my opinion on her. She-" Adam's breath hitched as he looked down at Natalia's photo in her file. "One of our guys was supposed to take her out. She's really dangerous, Kat. She's- she's killed a lot of people."

Kat, bless her, didn't react in surprise at how Adam's job involved taking people out. She just continued to read Adam as well as she always did. "But that's not what's bothering you is it?"

"No," Adam said softly. "She's Justin's age." Adam heard Kat gasp over the phone. "Maybe younger. We don't really have her birthday," he continued. "To be able to do what she does, though," Adam hesitated. "She's been doing it for a long time."

"You think she's like Karone?"

Adam sighed. "I don't know. I hope it's as simple as that."

Kat gave a dry chuckle. "I wouldn't describe Karone's situation as simple, Adam."

"I know, but-" Adam stopped. "Karone at least- Karone was raised as the Princess of Evil. Even though she fought against the Rangers her whole life, she-" Adam's voice hitched, just slightly. "Her health was always fine." He paused, and when Kat didn't say anything, he continued. "This girl, the guy who was supposed to take her out said she was waiting for him, gave him a clear shot. She's either playing us, or…"

"Or she really did want to die," Kat finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Here's what we're gonna do," Kat told Adam in that voice it seemed only the pinks could use. That sweet, gentle one that made you feel heard and cared for, but also reminded you that whatever they were about to say was important, so you had better listen. "You're gonna talk with this girl, just like you would with me, or Karone, or Tommy. If you think she's playing you, then you tell your boss. But if your instincts are telling you that sitting in front of you is a hurt, scared, teenage girl, then you tell her she's not alone. Try not to give away your identity, but let her know that there are people rooting for her who care. Then, when you've finished whatever you need to do for your boss, you call me again, and tell me how it went. Okay?"

Adam nodded to himself, "Okay."

"I'm gonna try and get a hold of some of the girls, and maybe our Formerly Evil Support Group if I have time. Are you okay with that?"

Adam thought about it for a minute. On one hand, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that he was working for SHIELD, but on the other hand, they could have some really good advice. Besides, he never actually told Kat who he was working for. Fine, he decided. It really couldn't be any worse than how Fury knew about his stint as a Ranger.

"Yeah. That's okay. I think it'll be for the best." Adam hesitated. "Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah?" Kat hummed.

"What if I'm wrong?" The memory of how Scorpina had played him in high school was all too present in his mind.

"Then someone else on your team will be there to catch what you don't, but Adam," Kat said. "I don't think you will be."

"Okay." Adam smiled. "Thanks, Kat. You always know what to say to make us feel better."

Kat chuckled. "I only know that because I know you, but you're welcome. May the Power protect you."

"May the Power protect you, too. Bye."

At Kat's goodbye, Adam hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. He could read more of the file while he ate some lunch.

* * *

Adam stood by the one-way glass window outside R012 at 1:50 pm holding a paper bag. R012 was one of the larger interrogation rooms, with a single table bolted down in the center of the room. Natalia sat at one side of the table, a blank expression on her face and her left wrist handcuffed to the table. Adam scoffed. If her file was accurate, a handcuff was not keeping her there. Sure enough, there were guards at each corner of the room each with their gun already pulled out. None of them were aimed at Natalia, but she probably knew as well as Adam did that none of them had the safety on. An agent in tactical gear on the other side of the table checked his watch, and patted her hand as he stood up to leave. They spoke briefly in a language Adam didn't understand, probably Russian, and Natalia nodded. Adam nodded to the man after he shut the interrogation room door behind him. The agent assessed him with a critical eye, before speaking.

"You must be the Agent Park that Fury wants to assess Natasha."

Adam gave a small smile, and extended his hand to shake. "Adam."

The agent shook his hand, no doubt a little confounded. Most SHIELD introductions weren't as friendly, especially under circumstances like this one. "Clint Barton. I'm curious why Fury chose a level four agent to handle this."

"Who am I to question the Director?" Adam shrugged congenially. "I can handle this." He held out the paper bag. "I wasn't sure if either of you had a chance to have lunch earlier, so I brought some."

Barton took the paper bag with a smile. "Thanks. We've been living off of cold leftovers from the cafeteria for the last couple days."

Adam winced. The base cafeteria was just barely decent when it was hot. "I should have come earlier." He joked. Sobering, he asked, "Before I go in, are there any topics or triggers I should avoid?"

Barton tilted his head. He was starting to understand why Fury might have picked this guy. "Just be honest with her. She'll know if you lie to her."

Adam gave a grim smile. "Wasn't planning on it." He gave a nod as a goodbye and entered the interrogation room.

Adam approached the table with a gentle smile. "I'm Adam Park. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand as he sat down at the table across from the girl.

Confusion passed through her face for a brief second before she schooled it into an expressionless mask once again. "Natasha."

"How are you doing, Natasha?" Adam asked gently.

"Fine," she said skeptically.

Adam nodded, having expected such an answer. "It's okay. You don't have to talk a whole lot if you don't want to. A friend of mine was in a similar situation a few years ago, and she didn't talk very much at a time for a while, either."

"You had a friend in a situation like mine?" Natasha said slowly.

"Yeah." Adam's smile grew a little as he thought of Kat. "She's one of my closest friends. She was… manipulated, for lack of a better word, into doing a lot of stuff she never wanted to do. But she realized what she was doing was wrong, and she didn't want to do it anymore. She managed to break free from her captors and get help. We fought together for several years before she left to become a ballerina."

"So she doesn't work for SHIELD, anymore."

Adam shook his head. "No, she doesn't work for SHIELD."

"Then," Natasha stared at Adam inquisitively. "Why tell me this? Risk her identity? Put her in danger? You say she's one of your closest friends."

Adam shrugged and smiled. "You needed to hear it, and she gave me permission to talk about it if I was ever in this situation." He gently put his hand over hers that was cuffed to the table. "She said that she'd want you to know that you're not alone in this." Natasha's gave flickered between his hand on hers and the solemn expression on his face. She couldn't find any ticks to tell her that he was lying, but could he really be telling her the truth?

Sensing her unease, Adam pulled his hand back to fold his arms. He sent her a teasing grin. "Besides, for some reason I don't think I put her in any more danger by talking to you than I do by remaining in contact with her."

Natasha was surprised, and by now it was enough that it remained on her face. She tilted her head. "You trust me?" she asked incredulously.

"I trust my instincts," Adam said nonchalantly. The two sat in silence for a moment before Natasha asked a question.

"Do you think your friend made up for what she did, before?"

"Yeah, she did." Adam said fondly. "A hundred times over." He eyed Natasha, and she stared back blankly trying to ignore the feeling that he was staring right through her. "That's why you came, right? You want to make up for the things you've done in the past?" While Natasha might have expected those questions to be filled with scorn, Adam breezed through them with an understanding casualness.

"I have a lot of red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

Adam smiled. "I hope I'll get to see you do it."

* * *

Fury's door was open, but Adam knocked on the door frame before he entered the office.

"Come in Agent Park, and get the door behind you," Fury said tiredly. Adam closed the door and Fury gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. "I've been expecting you. What is your assessment?"

"She deserves a chance. I think she's telling the truth, sir."

Adam finished giving Fury his assessment and headed straight back to his room. He checked for bugs, _again_, and then finally redialed Kat's number.

"Hey, Kat… It went really well. What have you pulled together?"

* * *

A few weeks later, Natasha was called to Coulson's office. Coulson sheepishly handed her an envelope addressed to her in curly pink script. It had already been opened.

"What is this?" Natasha asked.

"You received this in the mail a few days ago. We didn't think you knew anyone outside the base, so we had to open it to make sure it wasn't dangerous."  
"You mean you had to open it to make sure I'm not double crossing SHIELD."

"Yeah," Coulson said. "Sorry."

Natasha just nodded finally looking over the letter herself. Written in the same curly pink script was a message:

_"Natasha,_

_Congratulations on taking your first steps toward the life you deserve. This letter probably comes as a surprise, but we wanted to let you know how proud we are of you. Some of us have been in similar places in our lives, and we wish you the absolute best. Even though the adjustments may be hard sometimes, don't forget that there are people who care about you and your well being. We send you our love and support._

_May the Power protect you,_

_The Pink Power Rangers"_

Below the message, the page was scattered with signatures, each in a different pink handwriting.

Natasha looked up at Coulson.

"Who are the Pink Power Rangers?"

* * *

Some time later, Natasha was eating lunch alone in the cafeteria. Clint was on an assignment, which meant of lonely meals. Most of the other agents avoided her, but it was fine. Natasha was used to being ignored. Undercover work was generally easier if no one noticed you, so this was nothing new. "Natasha!" Agent Park grinned, just having noticed her. She'd seen him enter the cafeteria, but hadn't really expected him to come find her. "How are you? You're looking a little better than when I last saw you."

Natasha stared at him as he took the seat next to her and started to eat his lunch. "I'm fine." She paused. "You don't usually eat lunch here."

Adam hurried to swallow and raised his fork. "I prefer to make my own food, so I don't come to the cafeteria that often." She raised an eyebrow at him, and he guessed her silent question. "I didn't have time to go grocery shopping this week, so cafeteria food it is."

Natasha hummed in response, then casually said, "I got a letter the other day."

"Really? From who?" Adam seemed genuinely curious.

"The Pink Power Rangers."

At that, Adam couldn't help but bust out laughing, so hard he almost choked on his food, before he could stop long enough to swallow.

"What's so funny?" Natasha asked, more than a little defensively.

Adam sobered just a little before falling into short chuckles again. "I'm not laughing at _you_, I promise."

Natasha frowned. "So you know something about this?"

"No," Adam denied immediately. "I wouldn't know anything about the Pink Power Rangers sending you a letter." It was hard to tell whether he was lying because he kept breaking off into short bursts of laughter. "I just- I'm from Angel Grove, you know. I mean I'm assuming that you looked me up and everything." He laughed again. "I just think it's funny that they sent you a letter. They never seemed to be the type of people to do things-" he laughed like he found his own statement to be hilarious. "-subtly." Natasha watched him calm himself down as she continued to eat her lunch.

"I was just curious, because they wrote something like what you said, before Fury let me out."

Adam sobered some, concerned that she was onto him. "Really?" It honestly wouldn't take a lot of brain power to figure it out if she had gone digging into his past, and Natasha was smart. Not like Billy invents a flying car smart, but smart enough to speak half a dozen languages.

"You really didn't know anything about this?"

Adam took the only truthful out he could. "I can assure you, I am no Pink Power Ranger," he said, chuckling just a little at the end.

They continued to eat in silence for a couple of minutes before Adam said, "I heard you've been wiping the floor with anyone who tries to spar with you."

Natasha couldn't hold back a smirk. "Why, you want to try?"

Adam smiled, "Maybe, but I was thinking more of something else?"

"What?" she asked.

"How would you like to do a kata with me?"


End file.
